June (2019 film)
| runtime = | country = India | language = Malayalam | budget = | gross = }} June is a 2019 Indian Malayalam-language coming-of-age film co-written and directed by Ahammed Khabeer. The film depicts the life of June Sara Joy (Rajisha Vijayan) as she grows from a teenager to a young woman. Produced by Vijay Babu through his production company Friday Film House. The film also features Arjun Ashokan, Joju George and Aswathi Menon in significant roles along with more than 16 newcomers. Plot The movie starts with June(Rajisha Vijayan) walking to a varkala beach pub to have a drink. The scene shifts to the past where June Sarah Joy (Rajisha Vijayan) who is the only child of her parents Panama Joy(Joju George) and Mini Joy (Aswathy) is getting ready for the first day of her XI class. She wants to look chic but her mom is pretty strict. Her father gives her advice that it is a turning point in her life and need to study hard. It rains when she got into the school and saw a handsome boy taking video of the students. He comes to her and asks where the XI class room is. Both of them belong to same class and she took him to the classroom. Most of her friends are from the old class except for few new students. When the teacher asks to do the self introduction all students do it well except for the new student Noel and June. Noel was recording the whole introdution session in his handcam. Class teacher appoints Noel and June as the class leaders because she wants them to be more smart. Noel and june started to like each other. Meanwhile the school youth festival happens, commerce department wins the championship due to the right plan by Noel. As time progresses, she is able to make new friends, and her Plus Two batch of 2007 is finally able to become a batch to remember not just for the students, but also to the teachers. Noel her newfound best friend is now elevated to the level of her boyfriend. They get to connect well with each other as they are both considered to be lagging with their talents. But at the same time, when her parents find out about Noel, she decided to end their relationship. She joins a nearby college while he travels to Mumbai to stay with his parents and to continue his studies.She spends her college life in misery, after which she goes to Mumbai,gets a job and stays there with a friend and meets Noel and they start dating, they breakup after a while because of his arrogant father and his attachment to him. Heartbroken,June goes to the pub. She hits a guy for harassment and ends up in the police station from where a guy from a nearby school which she was in, takes her home. On the way he explains how he liked her for years and they date and eventually breakup. The film ends with June marrying Alex whom she meets through her parents. Cast *Rajisha Vijayan as June Sara Joy *Joju George as 'Panama' Joy, June's father *Aswathi Menon as Mini Joy, June's mother *Sarjano Khalid as Noel *Arjun Ashokan as Anand *Aju Varghese as Binoi Varkkala *Vaishnavi Venugopal as Abhirami / Mottachi, June's best friend *Nayana Eliza as Kunji, June's best friend *Jishnu Sathyan as Antony / Bruce Lee *Fahim Safar as Sankar Das / Harry Pottan *Sanju K. S. as Arjun *Akhil Manoj as Suraj *Harisankar as Rahul *Sruthy Suresh as Sreelakshmi *Margret Antony as Ann Mary *Raveena Nair as Fida *Sruthy Jayan as Maya *Shiny T Rajan as Anand's mother *Jolly Chirayath as Alex's mother *Sunny Wayne as Alex (Cameo) *Kalesh kalakkode as Binoi Varkala's friend Production June marks the directorial debut of Ahammed Khabeer. The film was shot in reverse order of the screenplay from the end to the beginning, allowing actors to undergo physical changes to look younger, along with filming. Rajisha Vijayan lost for portraying teenage June. . The film was shot mostly in Pathanamthitta, Varkala, Mumbai and Kottayam. Soundtrack Release June was released on 15 February 2019. References External links * Category:2010s Malayalam-language films Category:Indian coming-of-age films